


Tonight belongs to me

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: trope_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't remember anything, but he would remember getting abducted by vampires.  And getting killed.  And his best friend being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amnesia square on my [trope_bingo card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/62208.html). I used the "dubious consent" tag for cautionary reasons; things stay pretty consensual in the story. For more content notes (including which character gets the death tag), see the notes after the story.
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/65092.html).

Stiles was awake for about five seconds before he passed out again.

He wasn't proud of it, exactly, but he was _covered_ in blood. Blood on his clothes, blood on his skin, probably blood in his hair...and it smelled, like someone had mixed the smell of pennies with the smell of raw beef.

It was only when he woke up the second time that other details came to him. The wind blowing the smell of blood his way. The voice calling his name. The hand shaking his shoulder.

He swatted at the hand as he sat up and opened his eyes. "I'm awake, I'm..."

Sitting in front of a dude with glowing yellow eyes who looked very concerned. And who was also covered in blood. 

Stiles scrambled backward, but the guy kept going with him, saying, "Stiles, Stiles! Chill!"

"Just...keep away from me, stay _back_." 

The guy's face fell, and Stiles might have felt bad if he'd known who the guy was or why they were both covered in fluids that belonged on people's insides. Or, hey, whose fluids they were. That would be handy to know.

"Okay," the guy said slowly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I..." Stiles frowned and looked around. He was in the forest. A forest? Which forest? "I'm thinking no."

"You don't know?"

"I don't wake up every day covered in blood, okay?" Or with people with weird monster eyes, but better not to poke the guy, probably. "Give my brain a chance to catch up."

"Stiles--"

"Stop calling me that!"

The yellow faded in the dude's eyes and was replaced by a nice, friendly brown. The dude frowned, but in the way where he looked about five seconds from crying.

"Do you know me?" he asked quietly.

"I..." Stiles shrugged. It worked as well as anything.

The guy nodded like he wasn't surprised. "Okay, listen to me carefully. You're Stiles."

"Uh, yeah?"

"And we're in the forest."

Stiles threw his hands up. "Thank you, Sherlock Holmes."

"And I think you're a vampire."

What? "Excuse me?"

"I killed one of them. See, over there?" Monster Dude waved toward a clump of trees a few feet away, and...yeah, that would be a pile of limbs and gore. Oh god. "And you were here, and you...I got here just right when you..."

When the lip quivering started again, Stiles said, "Yeah?"

"When you died."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "In case you can't tell? Not dead."

"You're not now. But you were."

"But..." Stiles was trying to reason with an admitted murderer. What was the deal? "Vampires don't exist."

"Well, we didn't know they were," Monster Dude said apologetically, tilting his head, "until one of them kidnapped you from your house. Allison figured it out from the bestiary, she..."

Stiles shivered. "Okay, I don't remember anything, but something just told me you really shouldn't be saying her name right now."

Monster Dude grinned. "Wait, really?"

"You think my magic vampire senses told me?"

It was Monster Dude's turn to roll his eyes.

A twig snapped nearby. Stiles only realized he'd heard it because he was looking that way in an instant, and out of the corner of his eye, Monster Dude was, too. Stiles could see his eyes glowing. 

"We should go back to town," Monster Dude said. "I don't know if the vampire was alone or not."

"Town? You think I'm a vampire, and you want to take me around people?"

"I have a plan."

Sadly, Stiles couldn't even remember where his house was, so it would have to work. "I'll go with you if you tell me your name."

"Scott," Monster Dude said. And he grabbed Stiles's arm and dragged him away before he could say another word.

-

If Stiles was a vampire, he was a particularly slow one.

"How come you can run around like..." Scott was running around weirdly on all fours, and his face had sprouted hair. The whole look was kind of terrible, but Scott was doing loops around Stiles while Stiles was jogging. "That! How come you can do that, and I can't?"

"You might have something of your own," Scott said reassuringly. "You just haven't learned yet. Try it."

Stiles sighed - he was still breathing, which was totally anti-Dracula - and ran a few feet. It was just like running had been before. Probably.

"And how am I not burning up? I thought vampires were sensitive to the sun."

Scott stood up. "Huh?"

"Daylight? Not killing me?"

"It's eleven pm, dude." Scott pointed at the ground. Or, more importantly, at his lack of dramatic shadow. And there was a lack of overall light source, too. It was just...easy to see.

Stiles froze. That didn't mean anything. The sun could be behind a tree. Somewhere.

Scott took a couple steps forward and laid his hand on Stiles's shoulder. A blood smell wafted forward with him. Stiles gagged and stepped away.

"And see!" He pointed at Scott. "I don't want to lick your skin clean! You smell disgusting!"

"Thanks?"

" _I_ smell disgusting. God. Where did all this blood come from?"

Scott's face turned down again. This had happened every time Stiles's so-called death had come up in the last twenty minutes, so Stiles waved a hand and said, "Okay, we won't go there. What are you, then?"

"A werewolf."

Right. He did have that whole wounded puppy thing going for him. "If I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf, why aren't we trying to kill each other? Aren't they mortal enemies?"

Scott snorted. "It's not like the movies, dude."

The wind came up, and Stiles flinched and reached for his nose. He was smelling something...weird. It felt like he wanted to sneeze, except he couldn't? Or something.

Scott's eyes widened as more glowing eyes appeared in the direction of the wind. He stepped in front of Stiles. "Let me talk."

That was a good plan. Really, just wonderful. Except a face appeared behind a pair of glowing eyes, and Stiles saw red. Literally. It was like a filter went over the world. It would be cool if it wasn't terrifying.

The man smirked, and that was it.

What happened next felt both like Stiles was watching from a distance and not. He watched as his body leapt forward - super speed, thank you very much - and pinned the smirking man to the ground. Stiles watched as his leaned forward and...gross, his teeth tore into the guy's throat. And Stiles drank. He drank a _lot_. There was a lot of blood in a full-grown man's throat, and it tasted like blood, and god, he shouldn't want this.

Except the overwhelming part of himself that really did. And it wasn't because of any hungry feeling or any particular urge. He just hated that fucking face, and he wanted everything connected to it to die. The blood was nice - nice? _What?_ \- but it was only a nice bonus.

By the time Stiles stopped feeling apocalyptically pissed, the guy was dead. Two pairs of glowing eyes were still watching him, but this time, one pair belonged to Scott.

The red pair said, "That's new."

Scott pulled Stiles off the body. The _body_. That Stiles had helped make.

Stiles turned and vomited all over the ground.

-

It turned out that Red Eyes was the alpha of a local pack. Dead Guy was his uncle.

"Oh god," Stiles moaned as he tried to wipe blood off his mouth. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't."

"I'm not sorry you did," Scott muttered.

Both Stiles and Red Eyes turned to look at Scott. Of course, Stiles probably didn't have the perpetually-annoyed expression on his face that Red Eyes did.

"I'm not!" Scott said louder to Red Eyes. "After everything he did to Stiles, to Lydia? And what about what he did to _you_?"

Red Eyes's scowl didn't soften. He did give Stiles a vaguely more wary version of the look, though.

"Teach him," he said, jerking his head toward Stiles. "And don't let him near town until you do."

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, but he nodded.

Red Eyes turned away, slung his dead uncle over his shoulder, and ran off.

"What about your plan?" Stiles asked.

"It's fine," Scott said, staring at the ground. "I just need to hear back from Allison."

"Did you check your phone?"

Scott made his best oh-crap face and fished his phone out of his pocket. The screen glowed as Scott dragged his thumb across it. "Oh yeah, I must have missed it. She says..."

He trailed off, and Stiles said, "What? Am I going to kill everybody? Because I don't think I can live with killing everybody."

"No, it's okay." Scott tucked his phone away. "It's just like being a werewolf. You need an anchor, I guess? Or you'll kill the people you feed off."

Stiles buried his face in his hands for a second. Flipping out was totally allowed when you were undead and you just killed your first werewolf. And when you didn't remember anything.

He took another breath and dropped his hands. "Okay. So what's this anchor thing?"

"Something that would be a lot easier if you had your memories," Scott said with a sigh. "Come on. We still have a ways to walk."

-

Stiles still wasn't hungry when he started slowing down. Which was a total cop out, right? He needed food...or, okay, the alternative, but he wasn't feeling like he did?

He wouldn't even have noticed if Scott hadn't stopped him and said, "Whoa, you're seriously moving like a snail."

"Huh?" His brain felt foggy. God, this sucked.

Scott slung an arm around Stiles's waist and took his weight. Because Stiles had started falling over without even noticing. Swell. At least Scott didn't seem worried. He just propped Stiles up against a tree and said, "I'm going to give you some blood, okay? Just don't kill me."

"What?" Scott had claws or something, and he was cutting...Stiles turned away quickly. "Seriously, dude, give me some warning, okay?"

"Huh?"

"The..." Stiles opened his eyes just enough to be able to see the blood coming out of Scott's arm. "Stuff! That belongs on the inside!"

Scott sighed. "Come on, before it heals."

And then he put his arm right under Stiles's mouth. The rest of it was still caked in dried blood, too.

Ew.

Scott's phone rang in his pocket. He didn't do anything but shake his arm under Stiles's nose, though.

"You're the worst vampire ever." Scott was frowning at his arm, which was healing up. He pressed the claw on his thumb against the wound again, and Stiles cringed.

"Dude, shouldn't you see if Allison has something to say about me killing you?"

"After I make sure you don't die." Scott's face drooped like it was the unspoken version of the word _again_.

Stiles sighed. "Okay, but if I puke all over you, this is entirely your fault."

He wrapped his fingers around Scott's arm. Maybe blood sounded disgusting right now, but he was a vampire. Instinct was a thing. That's what had happened with...well, the guy he killed. God.

But as he touched his mouth to the cut, nothing helpful happened. Stiles only gagged a little and forced himself to drink. It did nothing to help his churning stomach. It didn't make it worse, either, but couldn't any of this be easy?

Scott's arm was healing against Stiles's mouth. Scott was pulling back, probably to open up the wound again - Stiles had probably drunk more blood getting a papercut before - but Stiles gripped Scott's arms as he felt fangs drop in his mouth, and hey, there was that instinct thing after all.

Stiles bit down.

The blood still tasted like blood, and Stiles still had to force it down his throat. But Scott went limp against Stiles, and that made Stiles feel like he was glowing on the inside. He _really_ liked Scott. He really wanted to take care of him and watch after him and rip off the heads of anyone who looked at him wrong. Which was nice? At least it meant he didn't have the urge to dance in the blood of the innocents. 

What was also cool was that he felt Scott's heart beating in Stiles's head like one of those monitors on Star Trek: he knew exactly how much he could take, and it was a _lot_ , since Scott healed so fast. His stomach felt full long before he had to stop, and he had exactly no urge to keep going, so he pulled his mouth away and hugged Scott close.

Scott, for his part, had a dopey smile on his face. He laid kisses on Stiles's throat, and that felt nearly as good as drinking Scott's blood had been. Which meant, duh, kissing on the mouth had to be even better, right? It was worth a try, so Stiles tilted Scott's mouth up and gave it a shot. 

Yep. Definitely better.

They stayed together for a while. Stiles felt like he could do this forever, so Scott pulled away first. The stoned expression disappeared in an instant, and he went pale. "Dude," he said.

"Hmm?" Stiles said. Maybe he was a little stoned, too. It wasn't his fault that his hand looked kind of funny moving around in the weird not-light. He giggled.

Scott was looking at his phone when Stiles looked back. He didn't look any less pale.

"What's going on?" Stiles managed to ask.

"I...should have checked my phone." Scott winced, but he put the phone away again. "But I think you should be okay to walk. Let's go."

-

After another hour, they reached an abandoned train station, or whatever a building with trashed train cars was. Stiles had stopped tripping over his feet and giggling over the moonbeams on his skin thirty minutes ago, and the smell of buildings and the occasional homeless person did nothing but make his nose crinkle. 

"What did your phone say?" Stiles asked as Scott moved around blankets. They smelled like wet dog.

"That vampire bites make people horny."

Stiles laughed, and then, when he saw Scott's face, went serious again. "Oh. Yeah, that would have been good to know. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...you're my best friend."

"Oh," Stiles said again, his own face drooping. He didn't say _and that's a bad thing?_ , but he was thinking it.

Scott didn't seem quite as good at reading facial expressions as Stiles, so Scott said, "It's cool. I'll just do the cutting, and you won't have to starve."

"Yeah," Stiles said. And then, because what did he have to lose anyway, "What if I wanted to do it again?"

"You...really?"

"I won't if you don't want to, but. Yeah."

Scott's look went distant for a second. "Let me think about it?"

Stiles nodded. He pulled his legs up close, and...ew, his jeans were still absolutely disgusting. "Is it too much to hope for a shower in this place?"

"Oh yeah." Scott went over his phone again, pushing buttons. "No shower, but I'll get some clothes and stuff brought over. Hopefully, we won't have to camp out long."

"Your plan has an exit strategy?"

"Well, yeah. We have to get back to school eventually."

Stiles scowled. He was a vampire, and he wasn't even out of school? Actually, Scott was a werewolf and going to school, too? What kind of town was this?

This time, Scott read Stiles's face right. "Yeah, I know. But I really don't want to get behind in chemistry."

-

A tall guy brought Scott a couple backpacks. "I had to bring everything from your house," he said evenly, not looking at Stiles. "But I think Stiles left enough at your place to clothe an army."

"Why couldn't you go to my house?" Stiles asked.

Scott spoke over the answer. "Thanks, Boyd. I'll text you."

Boyd frowned, but he nodded and left.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked.

"A friend. He jumped ship when that alpha we saw screwed him over." Scott dug through the bag. "Oh yeah, this is yours. I remember Mom washing it a couple weeks ago. I had to tell her the blood was from practice."

Stiles blinked. "Why?"

"Because she might know I'm a werewolf, but that doesn't mean that..." Scott smiled lopsidedly when he looked at Stiles. "Oh. You kind of tag along a lot."

"Why?" Stiles asked again. There might have been a dramatic hand wave along with it. "Why would I want any piece of...this?"

He flinched the second it was out of his mouth; Scott was a werewolf, after all. But Scott only laughed. "Man, I am so reminding you that you said that when your memory comes back. Actually, speaking of..."

The phone came out again, and Scott dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" a higher-pitched voice asked.

Scott's eyes got huge. "Lydia. Hi. Is Allison..."

"I put her in time out. I thought you knew better than to call her first, but I guess I overestimated your--"

"It was an emergency," Scott said quickly. "I still need that info. Is she around?"

"No. But I got everything you need." There was static for a moment. "Is Stiles all right?"

Scott shot Stiles a worried look. "I never said--"

"You didn't have to. Between the amount of police lights in this town and the traffic stop where I had to answer a million questions, it was kind of obvious."

"I'm fine," Stiles said. It was mostly true.

Lydia huffed a little. "Thanks for saying hello to start with. It's lucky I like you both, or I'd be calling 911 right now."

He had a parent worried enough to get the police trailing him? That was good to know. Stiles shrugged even though Lydia couldn't see it, and oddly enough, that got Scott's puppy face started again. His eyes were actually shiny with tears.

"Anyway, I have what you need. Alpha vampires are like alpha werewolves in that their power increases with their underlings, but it seems more one-sided? They get control over hunger, memory, emotion..."

"Wait," Scott said. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. It's natural functions, too. The hunters think it's for survival; if they had new vampires that wanted to run home to Mommy and devour everything in sight, they wouldn't be as widespread."

"So we kill the alpha, and that all ends." Stiles could work with that.

"Yeah. Not that it's the best idea in the world, but then, you two would know all about bad ideas." There was a snap like Lydia was closing a book. "That's all the bestiary had that wasn't gruesome ways to harvest teeth to use as aphrodisiacs, so you can leave Allison alone now."

Scott winced. Stiles was right behind him. "Thanks, Lydia. I owe you one."

"You owe me about a million," Lydia said sweetly. "I'm going to try to salvage what's left of my beauty sleep. Have fun."

It was only when Scott moved his hand to hang up that Stiles noticed he'd had his own hand over Scott's. When had that happened? Losing the contact made Stiles shiver. He shook his shoulders a little.

"So when do we go after the alpha?" Stiles asked, zipping up his hoodie. "Sooner rather than later, right? Because I need the ol' noggin back in action."

"Tomorrow night," Scott said.

"Oh, come on. There's vampires to kill! We can take him!"

"Not in the sunlight, you can't." 

Scott held up his phone. The time read 4:45 am, which probably meant the sun was coming up at some point soon? Stiles doubted he tracked that kind of thing even when he had his memory. He waved his hands a little, and Scott looked at the screen.

"Sorry, lost the app." He pressed another button, and the sunrise meter came up. It was pretty much what Stiles thought.

"Great." Stiles rubbed his forehead. "So what, time to sleep?"

Scott smiled. "Oh man, that sounds so great. I just wish there was a bed."

"Hey, it works." Stiles leaned up against the train wall. The seats looked like plastic, so they wouldn't be much more comfortable. "It's better than the ground, right?"

"Nah, I've slept on the ground. It's pretty sweet."

"Maybe for dirty gross guys like you."

Scott shoved at Stiles's shoulder, but he yawned and curled up in the middle of the floor. Something went warm in Stiles's chest, and he got up and moved behind Scott.

"I should be the big spoon," Scott muttered as Stiles hugged him.

"Shut up." Stiles laid his head on Scott's shoulder. Dude was pretty comfortable.

-

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like vampires slept. It might have just been that Scott snored like a...really loud snoring thing, and it rattled the walls. But Stiles was perfectly awake. How shitty was that?

It would have been worse if he was alone, but okay, he was dealing. Scott was warm and comfortable and made happy noises in his sleep whenever Stiles moved, and maybe he still smelled disgusting and coppery, but that was pretty great. Stiles was about five seconds away from nuzzling his neck. The only reason he didn't was because, well, vampire. Maybe biting wasn't really his instinct, but it was better to be careful.

But then another noise echoed off the car. It wasn't loud, and it was likely that Stiles wouldn't have been able to hear it before he'd woken up bloody in the woods. But it was there, and it wasn't the natural echoes and creaks of the building that Stiles had been hearing for the last six hours.

Stiles was up and out of the car before he thought about it.

Natural sunlight actually kind of ruined his vision, oddly enough. The light coming in patches made it so that Stiles couldn't really see individual details as he moved through the building. He knew enough to avoid where it was hitting on the ground, but beyond that, he was on his own.

And then, something moved. He whirled for it. He might have even jumped forward, but something big slammed into him, pulled him to the ground, covered his mouth. It took Stiles a split second of struggling before he smelled blood and realized it was Scott.

"Don't," he whispered. "We need to go."

Stiles wanted to ask questions, but Scott was already pulling him into the shadows, away from where the other figure was climbing into the train car.

-

The problem was, there was nowhere for Stiles to go.

They got outside without any problems, and there were a couple buildings with overhangs that gave pretty good shade. But the cover ended fast, leaving only short buildings and assorted trash clumped at the sides. Just enough to block the way forward, not enough to be useful.

"Hide in here," Scott whispered as they pressed against the wall of the last building with the overhang. He pointed at the open dumpster they stood next to. "I'll check around."

"In _here_? Can you smell that?"

Scott rolled his eyes and cradled his hands for Stiles to step into. Stiles sighed and went for it, but he lost his balance halfway over and landed face first into what smelled like rotting fruit. At least it wasn't blood.

Scott didn't come back for a while. There were voices and rattling noises, like other people were around, but Stiles could deal. Until they were loud clatterings and Scott's pained voice, and then, yeah. No way.

Stiles climbed out of the dumpster and flattened against the building again. Scott was talking to someone, and the other person didn't sound happy. Stiles looked around - maybe he could find something to throw - until he heard something that was definitely not just a rattling noise. It was a gun, and the shot echoed off the walls. 

Scott said one word that Stiles couldn't make out, but it was panicked. No fucking way was anyone killing Scott.

Stiles stepped out into the light.

-

"What...what the hell is your problem?"

Stiles's vision was completely white. It didn't hurt, but he shook with a scream he was holding back. "Why can't I see?"

"Because your eyes..." Scott cut off with a grunt. "I thought you were dead."

"How come?"

"Later. You need to eat."

And there was the smell of blood again. Stiles heaved, but there was nothing in his stomach to bring up.

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "Still?"

Stiles's vision was getting darker again, and he sighed with relief as Scott appeared, and what looked like...a cave? Were they really in a cave?

He tried to say something, but his mouth was really dry. Apparently, vampires didn't make saliva. Or they did, but the sun burned it away? Something. He still got the words out on his second try, even if they sounded croaky. "You try eating bodily fluids for survival, dude."

He grabbed Scott's arm and did a double take. Stiles's skin had gone completely white, and there were no visible veins.

" _Fuck_."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, sighing as his arm clotted up again. "You should see your eyes. And your hair."

"My..." Stiles put a hand up, but Scott grabbed it. The warm feeling appeared in Stiles's chest, but before, it was like a glow off a candle. This time, it was like a forest fire. He couldn't hear or see or even really feel Scott's hand under his with all that sensation happening. He just had to make it stop.

And it did stop. Or, to put it better, it faded away as Scott's blood went down Stiles's throat. Because Stiles had put his fangs into Scott's hand, and Scott was shivering under him.

Stiles pulled away instantly. "I...I didn't mean..."

Scott's pupils were huge, and yeah, just like Lydia said, he was sporting a huge boner. But he shook his head and said, "It's okay. Keep drinking."

Stiles raised his hand again. It looked lightly pink again, and there were thin blue lines. Maybe he could look human again. He sucked from the wound that he already made; apparently, Scott couldn't heal it as fast as the ones he made himself. Scott sighed happily.

When Stiles pulled back, Scott's eyes were normal, and he wasn't hard anymore. He was staring at Stiles thoughtfully, chest heaving.

"I'm really sorry," Stiles said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know. You were in trouble."

"Yeah." Stiles helped Scott sit up. "I shouldn't have run out. But I don't regret it."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"There was a gunshot! Who were you pissing off?"

Scott sighed. "It doesn't matter. It didn't go well."

"But you didn't get shot?"

"No. It was a warning shot." Scott's face got serious. "How much do you remember?"

"Remember?" Great. This again. "Just running around the side of the building. I passed out right away, right? I didn't...hurt anyone?"

Scott looked at Stiles for a second, and then he shook his head. "Everyone walked away."

That didn't seem like the same thing as not hurting anyone, but Scott didn't want to talk about it. Stiles had roofied him, so he was willing to give him a pass. And considering his hand had snuck onto Scott's again without realizing it, Stiles was probably going to need a lot of passes. 

He snatched it back and looked away.

"Dude, it's okay." Scott grabbed his hand again. "This is all screwed up. I want a hug, don't you?"

"Yeah, but..." Stiles didn't try to pull his hand away. "I probably shouldn't."

"You're not going to kill me, dude."

"That's not..."

Scott hugged him hard. He said, "Don't do that again," and Stiles figured talking about his motivations was probably pretty redundant at that point.

-

Dusk turned out to be okay for travel, and Scott and Stiles were running in the woods again before Stiles knew it. Like he hadn't done enough of this lately.

Scott had asked if they could call backup, but that was a terrible idea. If he could smell half as well, Stiles would have left Scott behind, too. Or if he remembered anything about the area. Or if he knew anything at all about being a vampire.

The point was that Stiles needed Scott around. Or someone, and Scott was closest.

"You're not feeling like we need to go any special direction, are you?" Scott asked after they'd been running around for an hour.

Stiles shrugged.

"Not...drawn?"

"Should I be?"

"There's just more..." It was Scott's turn to wave his hands around. "Crap with werewolves."

Stiles's face scrunched up.

"I didn't mean literal crap, dude."

"Well, what did you mean?"

"Brain stuff, I guess."

"Maybe there is," Stiles said. "But you kind of scared away the vampires. Were you around werewolves when you got changed?"

Scott...Scott was _blushing_. Wow. That was too adorable. "You helped me figure it out."

Huh. Apparently, Stiles was some kind of natural with monsters...when they weren't him. That figured. But Stiles walked a little taller for a second.

Until Scott pulled him behind a tree.

When Stiles peeked around, he could see a clump of people standing on the other side of the hill from their tree. Or they looked like people, but judging by the way Scott's nostrils were flaring and his eyes were glowing, they probably weren't. No, when Stiles took a closer look, there were drained bodies on the ground, and a cop being held up and shaken around. He probably was human, but everyone else...

"We're outnumbered," Stiles whispered. "Think we can draw the alpha away?"

Scott didn't answer...well, not with words. It took Stiles a minute to realize that the low rumble that barely reached his ears was actually Scott. He was definitely going furry at this point.

"Stay here," he said in a growl, and he leapt forward before Stiles could so much as grab his hoodie.

Scott tore into the vampires. He was mostly throwing them around, so it wasn't too gory, but Stiles could still smell the blood. It smelled like human blood to him, but then, Scott was carefully avoiding a figure who was shaking in place, so he probably knew better than Stiles did.

He didn't know better about staying behind, though. Stiles scrambled down the hill after the closest vampires were taken out and flinched away from any of the blood. They weren't dead - they were all groaning and holding their heads - but if the alpha got taken out, they'd get a hell of a lot more dangerous. Scott didn't seem to know that, or care. He was working toward the human still being held by the throat by a guy who looked like an accountant who didn't know how to dress: he wore a dorky suit and even dorkier wire-frame glasses. If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding up someone who looked taller than him with one hand, he wouldn't seem threatening at all.

Stiles thought he was maybe being subtle by sneaking through the carnage, but apparently, he wasn't sneaky enough. Dorky Accountant threw the man to the ground and ran in a blur until he was in front of Stiles.

"I wondered what happened to you," he said in a too-calm voice.

Stiles stopped in place. He could hear Scott behind him, but he couldn't turn to him. As the seconds passed, and Dorky Accountant's gaze settled more firmly on Stiles, the less he wanted to.

Dorky Accountant grabbed Stiles's arm, and together, they ran.

It was the weirdest feeling in the world, running with the alpha and the remaining vampires who had also left the scene. Stiles wasn't telling his own legs to run; there was a quiet presence at the back of his mind taking care of it for him. It's why he was going faster than he had managed on his own with Scott, it was why he was avoiding trees like he wasn't even there, and it was why he could see through the eyes of the others and get the information without getting overwhelmed.

Everything just...was.

Except he saw a flash in the woods, and he slowed. No one slowed with him, not until Stiles stopped entirely.

Dorky Accountant whirled around on Stiles. "Run," he said, and there was something in his voice. It was kind of like Scott, where Stiles could felt something below the surface when he got his growling voice going.

This time, as Dorky Accountant got his weirdo powers to tickle Stiles's brain, Stiles gave his best shit-eating grin. "No," he said.

Dorky Accountant raised his hand - for what reason, Stiles wasn't sure - but before he could make anything happen, he got tackled by a snarling ball of fury. Stiles's chest was so warm, it practically felt like the sun rising. Not in a bad, burn-you-to-death kind of way. It was more like the kind of high he got with a lot of Red Bull and candy. Like he was going to buzz out of his skin and take over the world.

Stiles tried to run forward to jump in - Scott was getting a fair amount of hits in, but not enough - but a hand grabbed him. One of the other vampires.

"He says no," the vampire said in a monotonous voice. It was hard to tell if that was some weird power thing, or if he just talked like that; dude smelled like he'd hotboxed for a lifetime. Stiles wasn't sure he could get contact highs anymore, but he definitely felt lightheaded.

Stiles tried to yank his hand free. It didn't work.

"You do everything that jack off tells you?" he asked Stoner Vamp. The vampire only shrugged.

There was a gasp, and Stiles turned around to see Dorky Accountant grasping Scott by the throat. He had his hands pinned behind him, and he was going in to drink.

"No!" Stiles tried to pull free, but Stoner Vamp was actually crushing the bones in Stiles's wrist. It fucking _hurt_ , but he would gnaw his arm if he could keep Scott from getting sucked dry...from getting that asshole's dirty fangs in Scott's throat...

A gunshot cracked in the air, and Dorky Accountant stumbled back, bleeding out of his shoulder. The gunshot wound was already healing, but the bullet had done its job; Scott pulled away, and Stiles got his wrist free.

Stiles had no distance from the scene this time as he jumped Dorky Accountant. He didn't want it. He wanted his fingers tearing into flesh, a head getting ripped off...he was covered in blood again, but no way would he take a single sip from that shithead. And he whirled on the other vampires to make sure they wouldn't jump...

...except they were all gone. And there was only the cop from earlier left. He still had his gun and a flashlight raised, but both were pointed away from Stiles. Which was good because...

Because Stiles knew that face.

"Dad," Stiles said.

He had been going to take Dad dinner the night before, but a vampire had taken him when he was going to climb into his Jeep, too fast for him to even text for help. Stiles hadn't even gotten a good look at the guy. That didn't change when the vampire sunk his fangs in for a quick snack, and Stiles had gone limp in his arms.

The vampire had only drained him dry when they'd figured out they were being followed and Stiles had managed some kind of strangled noise to let Scott know where they were. It had been quick and messy; Stiles hadn't been able to look away from the treetops above him, but he could hear the sound of his blood spraying on the ground. The vampire had smeared some of his own blood across Stiles's mouth, and Stiles hadn't been able to push him away, or to move when he'd heard the vampire getting ripped apart behind him.

Stiles had been just aware enough to feel Scott taking him into his arms, asking if Stiles could hear him. Stiles hadn't been able to see, and he had been barely able to talk, but he'd said one word, and Scott had said he'd understood. They'd had the full conversation before.

"Dad," Stiles had said, and he'd died in Scott's arms.

Dad had been the one who had found them near the old train depot the afternoon before, the one Stiles had seen when he'd run around the side. That was coming back, too: Stiles lunging for his dad's throat, too out of his mind with rage to even think twice about what he was doing. But each step in daylight had bleached his outstretched hands more and more, and Stiles had fallen before he could do more than see his dad's shocked eyes staring at him.

Not that he'd known who it was. Not then, not when the alpha vampire was going to kill him, not ever.

A hand came onto Stiles's shoulder. Scott smelled warm, like sunshine would smell. Maybe Stiles would be able to smell it when it came up.

"Why did he shoot at you?" Stiles asked hoarsely.

Scott helped Stiles to his feet. Not that Stiles needed it, but it was nice getting to cling.

"I showed him this," Scott said, pointing at his wolfed-out face. "And he got scared."

Never. Stiles's dad didn't get scared about things he could shoot. But as Stiles looked up at his dad again, who had holstered his gun, he did look scared. Scared about Stiles.

"I'm..." Stiles trailed off. He wasn't okay. Not by a long shot. "I'm here, Dad."

"I see that." He swallowed hard a couple times. "Is he...can I..."

Stiles didn't understand what he was trying to say until Scott said, "He would never hurt you."

It was Stiles's turn to swallow hard - and ignore the prickling of his eyes because, apparently, even vampires could cry - and stumble to his feet, pull Dad into a hug. Dad stiffened for a second, and then he grabbed Stiles and held him so hard Stiles probably would have bruised if he wasn't harder to hurt.

In the back of his mind, Stiles felt a tickle. A half-dozen of them, actually. The surviving vampires.

And then his stomach started to grumble.

-

"We don't need to do this," Scott said as Stiles climbed in the train. Stiles hadn't thought midnight would bring him back to the abandoned depot, but then again, he hadn't really thought about what would happen. "Your dad trusts you."

Stiles sat on one of the chairs. "No, _you_ don't need to do this. Your mom's probably missing you, dude."

"Boyd told her what was going on." Scott's voice was weird, but he was chaining Stiles to the seat without hesitation.

"Just because she knows doesn't mean she's _happy_ about it." The chain was fucking cold, but Stiles let it settle over his clothes - another outfit ruined - and leaned back as much as he could. "You have homework."

"So do you."

"We don't even know if I can go outside." Stiles groaned a little. If he dried out in the sun, Coach would never take him off the bench again. "Your life doesn't have to be ruined, too."

Scott flopped down next to him. "Last time I checked, you needed to eat."

"So leave me some Cheetos."

"Because that'll work."

Stiles's stomach grumbled, and his fangs dropped. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and breathed. His chest was getting tight, and the problems he was having breathing didn't have anything to do with his new powers. Vampires could cry and get panic attacks. Who knew?

"I already killed Peter," he said.

"Derek killed him first. And he didn't seem to care."

Scott put his hand over Stiles's. Stiles froze, but...all that happened was that the tightness in his chest stopped. And his muscles relaxed all over.

"That's what I thought," Scott said with a little smile. "Nice having an anchor, right?"

He lifted his free hand toward Stiles's mouth. Stiles jerked back as far as the chains would let him. "You don't want me to bite you," he said.

"I thought it was weird at first," Scott said, "but I like it. You seem to like it better, too."

That was definitely true. But. "I didn't remember how we basically learned to walk together before. It's..."

"Weird?" Scott shrugged, but that coy smile didn't leave his face. "A lot of my life is weird. And not good weird. I think this counts as good weird."

"You do?" The chains rattled as Stiles perked up. And they rattled again as Stiles slumped down. "But you love Allison."

And just like that, Scott's smile went high-beamed. "She doesn't want to be with me."

"Right now."

"Stiles." 

"And okay, maybe her family's a bunch of murdering jerks, but..."

"Stiles." Scott pushed his hand closer. "Bite me."

Stiles leaned in and dragged his nose against Scott's skin. How could he not? It wasn't like before; not only did Scott himself smell great, the blood on top was like a perfect garnish.

Still, he was going to pull away until Scott hummed happily. Stiles looked up at him, and Scott grinned reassuringly. He wasn't doing this just to make Stiles happy; he wasn't a good enough actor for that. He actually wanted to do this.

Stiles wasn't selfless enough to deny both of them. He settled his teeth down and bit gently.

It _really_ wasn't like it was before. Stiles still had the control, and he could still read Scott's vitals like a book, but this time, Stiles could also feel the other vampires he was tied to in his head. Their feeding could give him power if he wanted, but it could go either way. Because what better way to fuel your vampire army than to pig out, right?

He only gave them enough of a thought to clamp down on their powers as much as possible and to tell them that they never had to look at Stiles again. Some of them didn't seem to like that, so okay, maybe Stiles would have to put them to use later. But they so weren't the point.

Scott arching against him and giggling? That was definitely more worth Stiles's time.

"I want..." He broke off with another laugh, but he gestured down at his boner. "Would it be weird?"

At that second, nothing about this was weird, and everything was floaty. Stiles had no idea if that would last, so he pulled his teeth out of Scott's skin and said with a grin, "Unchain me. I'll take care of it for you."

Scott got to work so fast, he smacked Stiles in the face when his hand slipped. Stiles slapped him back the minute his hand was free. They took a minute to swap hits, and then Scott finished what he started. He also leaned his face close to Stiles's, and...

Oh, why not.

Stiles grabbed Scott's face and kissed him again. Scott flinched a little - blood breath probably wasn't very sexy - but he warmed up to it after a second. He was a really good kisser. Stiles...wasn't. He knew just enough not to lick Scott's face, but Scott didn't complain. Of course, Scott might be into that. Weirdo.

"Here," Scott said as he pulled back. His lips were swollen, and it was a good look. But he settled them so Scott's neck was close to Stiles's mouth and both of their dicks were lined up - through their jeans, but whatever, it wasn't like Stiles's pants weren't completely trashed anyway - so Stiles couldn't really see his mouth.

"But..."

Scott pulled Stiles's head against his throat. "Come on. Here."

Stiles snorted. "I get it now. You're a vampire groupie."

"Shut up and bite me."

Total groupie. Stiles snorted again, but he bit down and sighed as the blood came into his mouth. God, Scott tasted good.

Scott, for his part, sighed and arched against Stiles's dick, which. Wow. That was the most on-purpose contact he'd ever gotten downstairs. And Scott was still going, so that was.

_Wow._

Stiles didn't last long. Apparently, powers didn't give him more stamina. But Scott didn't seem to care; after Stiles had shuddered and finished coming in his pants, Scott grabbed Stiles's hips and pushed against them firmly. Stiles had to take his fangs out and cling; it was too much and not enough and if it hadn't been Scott, he wasn't sure he'd like it. But it was, so okay.

Scott coming was definitely okay. He looked like a sex god and sounded...well, like a sex god, probably. He was sweaty and seemed to glow even in the shitty blueish lights of the train, and he looked as happy as he ever did. Maybe the happiest he'd looked since he'd been bitten.

"That was _awesome_ ," Scott said, easing back and running a hand through his hair. "You're awesome."

"You're just saying that because of the orgasm," Stiles said.

"Maybe. But notice how you didn't kill me?"

Since Scott mentioned it, Stiles's stomach felt pretty full, too. He wasn't the least bit sick to his stomach, either.

"No killing," Stiles agreed, grinning.

-

They went to Stiles's house after that. Scott had told Dad to call Mrs. McCall after Stiles had hidden behind him in the forest, and apparently, Dad had headed straight over instead of going home. It let Stiles pull all his curtains closed and flop into bed with Scott in his arms. He passed out right away. Maybe lesser vampires didn't sleep for whatever reason, but alphas seemed to.

He was shaken awake a few hours later by Scott, who had his head rested on Stiles's shoulder.

"Sunrise," Scott whispered. "You want to try?"

Stiles took a deep breath, and then he nodded.

Scott went over and parted the curtains just enough for a beam of light to come in. Stiles waited a few seconds for the initial I'm-going-to-die instinct to pass, and then he stuck his hand in it.

It looked like it always did.

"Guess you've got more chemistry to worry about after all," Scott said with a grin as he pulled back the curtains.

Stiles could see in the sunlight better than he could yesterday. It didn't stop him from burying his face in his pillow. But Scott tackled him, so that was okay. He could deal with everything else as it came.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content notes: Peter Hale dies at Stiles's hands (or teeth). Stiles is undead, but his abduction and initial murder are discussed. Other (original/background) characters die in pretty gory ways. Blood is constantly mentioned, as is cutting into skin, and nausea/vomiting is a frequent feature.


End file.
